


Caged Tigers

by robinasnyder



Series: Sharing Toothpaste [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian quickly comes to hate Richard Brooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Tigers

Sebastian heard Richard leaving his room at about two in the morning. Sebastian was on one of his normal insomnia spells. Insomnia was the only reason he even watched TV. "Didn't go well?" Sebastian asked.

"It's shit," Richard muttered, throwing himself down on the sofa, placing his head very firmly in Sebastian's lap before Sebastian could get a chance to wriggle away. "How could he stand to have his body control him like this?"

"I don't think he liked people very much," Sebastian admitted. As far as he knew, short of complaining about needing to sleep, Jim didn't seem to see his body as too much of a limitation. He worked within the confines of his body instead of ignoring it like Sherlock Holmes did.

"It's so hot," Richard whimpered, turning to face Sebastian's stomach. Sebastian's body stiffened. He'd be fine with Molly lying like that, but Jim never wanted to be so physical. If Sebastian was honest with himself, he didn't like Richard. He didn't want Richard that close.

"Turn up the A/C," Sebastian suggested. "Pull the covers up."

"Can't sleep if it's cold, and she just crawls closer when it gets like that," Richard grumbled. He turned his head up to Sebastian and winked. "Looks like you get to keep your job as the bed warmer." Richard laughed. Apparently Sebastian had bared his teeth, because Richard had started to make purring noises. "Tyger, Tyger, burning bright," Richard cooed.

"Piss off," Sebastian grumbled.

"Someone's cranky when he can't sleep," Richard said.

"I wonder why."

"Now, now kitten, don't be like that, or daddy won't get you a present," Richard purred.

Sebastian knew it was coming this time, which is why he jerked his head back. Sebastian wasn't sure if Richard planned for him to pull away, or if he just changed course because he found a better target. Richard's lips locked on Sebastian's neck. Richard's hands gripped the back of Sebastian's neck and shoulder.

"Move and I'll skin you," Richard hissed. Sebastian had been wriggling, but he stopped abruptly. He knew better than to argue with that tone. Richard's violent sucking turned to gentler kisses and nips. Sebastian shivered and shut his eyes, trying to imagine that it was Molly, though Richard's slight stubble made that impossible.

"You thinking about her?" Richard asked as her very slowly moved up to Sebastian's ear.

"Yes," Sebastian said, gritting his teeth. He balled his hands into his fists, his finger nails digging into his skin.

"Do I feel like her?"

"No."

"But I kiss like her," Richard said, nipping Sebastian's earlobe in a way that always made Sebastian groan.

"Yes!" Sebastian gasped.

"Good, I've been practicing from her. It turns out that I'm a very quick study," Richard said, shifting to straddle Sebastian's hips.

"S-stop," Sebastian stuttered. He hated himself for revealing any weakness, but he knew that he couldn't push Richard away. He was tied down by ownership. That ownership didn't bother Sebastian when it was Jim. Jim was his boss, his little brother, his… whatever. He didn't know how to describe it. Richard felt wrong, though. Sebastian felt like a caged tiger under Richard's leering eyes.

"But you're enjoying this," Richard laughed, grinding against Sebastian who whimpered a bit, crossing his arms over his chest to try and put some kind of block between their bodies. It was all just basic science. His body was reacting to stimuli, which Richard knew. That Sebastian was already half hard didn't mean a damn thing about what he did or did not want from Richard.

"Get. Off." Sebastian was snarling now. He never used this tone with Jim, the tone he used with men he was about to enjoy torturing. Richard was smaller than him, and consequences be damned if Richard didn't get off his lap that instant.

"Picky, picky," Richard pouted, getting up. He walked around the sofa, running his fingers over the very large and visible hickey that he'd left on Sebastian's neck. "I think Molly brought some concealer with her, you might want to try using it before she wakes up," Richard said. "This is for trying to go against me," he hissed.

Richard's fingers suddenly fisted in Sebastian's hair, pulling his head back painfully. "You've arranged some unapproved activities for tomorrow to keep Molly busy. You think I wouldn't know? I may not be back in complete control yet, but don't you dare contradict my orders for any reason. I'm still Moriarty," he hissed. His mouth came down on Sebastian's again. Sebastian didn't push him away, he just laid still.

Richard's hands came off his hair when Richard stopped kissing him. Sebastian straightened his head out, rubbing his now sore neck. "Richard Moriarty?" Sebastian asked.

"Jim's such a boooooring name," Richard crooned. "Tomorrow you will have Molly here when Kitty Riley arrives, and I'll think about forgiving you," he said before walking back to bed.

Sebastian waited a good fifteen minutes before going to his room and changing into his running clothes. He'd hit his particular rut. Sex or violence. Since he couldn't snap Richard's neck and he couldn't sleep next to Molly, his best option would be to get out of the flat.

The outside air was cold on Sebastian's skin, he didn't care. He was running at a time of morning when most people were either asleep or planning illegal activities. He didn't care. In the morning, Richard was going to hurt Molly… that Sebastian cared about very much. If Sebastian so much as breathed the wrong way between now and when Riley showed up, Sebastian would be begging for death long before it came.

He had a choice then. He could keep Molly away anyway, but she'd probably find out on her own, and Sebastian wouldn't be there to protect her. He could try and break it to Molly easy, and risk that Richard would still kill him. He could just do what he was told and allow Molly to be hurt. None of his choices were very good.

He'd never cared about Jim's ownership because Jim never flaunted his freedom in Sebastian's face. Jim didn't give a shit. Richard was a sadist in the worst kind of way. He was just as possessive as Jim, but proved it by hurting his pets and making them return to him. If Sebastian tried to leave, he would be killed. Even if Sebastian did escape, Molly would still be with Richard. It was suffocating. What was he going to do when the sun came up?


End file.
